


My Baby

by Perversions



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Ending, Blowjobs, Cousin Incest, Crying During Sex, Dom T'Challa, Dom/sub, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Insecure Erik, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Love, Pampered Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Sub Erik Killmonger, T'cherik, dirty secrets, mild bondage, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Erik has been having a hard time adjusting to the way things are in Wakanda. T'Challa helps ease him into it, but sometimes it hard along with Okoye's training.Luckily, T'Challa knows just the thing to push Erik along.





	My Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben_jaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_jaded/gifts).



> This was requested of me by [Mimi](https://twitter.com/Dekadai1), a sweetheart over on Twitter. Thank you for working with me! ♥

“I do not know what our king was thinking when he decided to keep you alive.”

Erik held back his biting retort. He wiped his chin clear of the blood that gathered there. Okoye had nearly beaten him to a pulp with her “training.” He knew he should have gone with the Border Tribe.

“Get up so that we can get back into training,” Okoye ordered.

“No,” Erik said. He stood up, nearly stumbling over. “We’re done for tonight. Go protect your king or whatever the hell else you do when you’re not beating the shit out of me.”

Okoye scoffed but she put her weapon aside. “Then I expect to see you here bright and early tomorrow. Do not be late or you will have to go through rigorous training.”

He found that hard to believe.

Grabbing his things, Erik left the training hall. His muscles screamed as he made his way back to his room. The warriors he passed would sneer at him as he walked by. It was something that he expected. After all that he had done, it was a wonder that they didn’t overthrow T’Challa for his actions. But with promises that Erik would be a better person and a valuable ally, they allowed it.

If he wanted to, Erik could challenge T’Challa and become their king again. They wouldn’t be able to stop him.

But there was a reason he didn’t try it again. It was more than him being grateful for what T’Challa had done for him.

“You look like you had an exhausting day.”

Erik raised his head, finding T’Challa lounged out on his bed. It wasn’t odd for Erik to see him there. Often enough, either one of them would be in the other’s bedroom. It was a ritual for T’Challa to check in on him after his training sessions. He personally knew that Okoye could be a tough person to train with.

“Your general is trying to murder me,” Erik commented.

T’Challa chuckled. “Her duty is to protect the king. You cannot expect her to slack off on your training. Besides, I thought you’ve dealt with worse than this.”

Erik sneered at him. T’Challa was right, but that didn’t mean he was going to give him the satisfaction. “If you’re here to give me shit, I can do without it.” He dropped his bag onto the floor and walked to his wash basin to clean his face.

He could hear his bed shift as T’Challa moved off the bed. Erik was just washing his face when he felt arms wrapped around his waist, feeling T’Challa’s forehead pressed against his spine.

“I apologize for my comment,” T’Challa said. “It was not my intent to bother you like this. I understand that you’ve been going through a tough time since your arrival.”

Erik sighed. Out of everyone in Wakanda, T’Challa, Shuri, and his aunt were the most understanding. They forgave him and gave him a second chance, but it was thanks to T’Challa that they had done so. He spent days speaking to his family and his people while Erik rotted in a cell. His efforts came into fruition and he was free—as long as he promised to go through rigorous training and become a guardian of T’Challa.

“It’s hard sometimes,” Erik muttered.

“I know it is.” T’Challa pulled away. He gently turned Erik to face him. “How about this? Since you’ve been working so hard, let me take care of you.” He laughed when Erik gave him a look. “I promise, this will be nothing more than me pampering and taking care of you. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Erik was still skeptical. More importantly, he wasn’t so sure about being “pampered.” It was something that he rarely experienced and, when he did, it wasn’t easy to relax. T’Challa could promise him everything, but Erik wouldn’t be able to relax. “I don’t know, T’Challa… That might not be a great idea.”

“And why not?” T’Challa asked.

Erik breathed hard through his nose. T’Challa could be trusted now. They were friends—they were family with a dirty secret.

T’Challa would take care of him and would stop if he felt like it was too much.

“I’ll think about it,” Erik answered. He sighed and wrapped his arms around T’Challa’s shoulders, burying his nose into his neck. “Right now, I’d rather sit in a bath and relax. Join me?”

“Of course.”

* * *

It took Erik days to finally agree with T’Challa’s suggestion. Okoye decided to give him a day off from his training, excusing him to do whatever he liked. He wondered if T’Challa or Shuri had anything to do with it. Instead of looking a gift horse in the mouth, Erik decided to take it.

He slipped into T’Challa’s bedroom when Erik knew he would be there. T’Challa was at his desk, working on documents. Erik had tried to help him once or twice, but they made his head spin. He slowly walked up to his cousin and pressed his weight against his back. T’Challa chuckled and patted Erik’s arm. He went back to work, though, going through the papers and signing away.

“What can I do for you, love?” T’Challa asked.

Erik licked his dry mouth. “I was thinking about the offer you extended to me a while ago.”

At this, T’Challa stopped working. He pulled back from Erik and looked at him. “Are you sure?”

Erik sighed. “Yeah. … It took me a bit to decide, but I thought ‘why not’. Give myself a break from everything, I guess...”

T’Challa smiled at him. “Of course. Would you rather we do it here or in your own bedroom?”

“My room,” Erik said quickly. “It’ll be more comfortable there.” He never said it but sleeping with T’Challa in the king’s room made him uncomfortable. It felt like he didn’t belong there, even if he was fucking his cousin.

T’Challa didn’t question it, though. He stood up and took Erik’s hand. They left the room together, ignoring how anyone stared at them. If they knew what was happening between them, no one seemed to care. Erik may have the blood of their king running through his veins, but they didn’t care for his worth yet. If it ever changed, then maybe their thoughts would change with it. Until then, Erik and T’Challa were going to slip into each other’s bedrooms and keep it going.

In Erik’s bedroom, T’Challa ushered Erik in first. Once he was inside, he locked the door and pressed his back against it. The way he stood there with his arms crossed and emitting dominant energy sent a chill through Erik’s spine.

“Strip,” T’Challa commanded.

That was all it took. One word and Erik became putty in his hands.

Erik started stripping down just as his cousin demanded. His clothes were set on a pile on the floor, tossed to the side carelessly. He stood with his hands behind his back as T’Challa looked up and down his body. Each pass of his gaze sent another chill down Erik’s spine. The feeling went straight to his cock, twitching it to life as he thought of everything that was going to happen today.

“Go ahead and climb onto the bed. I’ve got to gather the supplies,” T’Challa said.

“S-supplies?” Erik questioned.

“Do you trust me?”

Erik answered without hesitation, “Of course.”

“Then do what I say.”

Erik nodded as he walked back to his bed. He climbed and spread himself in the middle of it. Goosebumps were spreading out along his skin as he watched T’Challa rummaging through his closet. Finally, he pulled out a pair of leather cuffs and a blindfold. Erik started to worry when he spotted them. He wasn’t sure what T’Challa had planned and it worried him. He always liked to at least know what was going on before it happened.

“Erik, listen to me,” T’Challa said gently. He looked at T’Challa and took in a deep breath. “I won’t do anything that will hurt you. Do you understand me?”

He did. He trusted T’Challa.

Erik let the breath out that he had been holding. “I do. I do.”

T’Challa smiled at him. “Good. Now, close your eyes.”

He did, giving T’Challa a chance to blindfold him.

“Does it feel too tight?” T’Challa asked. “Are you okay with this?”

“Just… give me a minute,” Erik answered. He took a deep breath, getting used to the feeling of being blind. His other senses were becoming stronger and he could feel the light touch of T’Challa against his thigh. “I’m okay now…”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Good.” T’Challa kissed him, cupping the back of his neck. His tongue touched along the seam of Erik’s lips, teasing him, wanting him to have more. He only pushed his tongue into his mouth when Erik gave off a needy whine. T’Challa only kissed him for a few moments before he pulled away. “Easy now, my love. We need to take things slow, okay?”

Erik whined. T’Challa knew how to get him. “You’re a tease…”

“I am, but you love me,” T’Challa said.

“I do,” Erik said.

T’Challa chuckled. He kissed down Erik’s body, kissing at every scar that he could. Erik’s body was riddled with them, but he was never turned off by how he looked. They were there for a reason. T’Challa admired them whenever he had the chance to do so. At a nipple, he pulled it into his mouth and sucked it hard. Erik arched his back, pushing his chest against T’Challa’s face. He always had sensitive nipples and he always wanted to take advantage of it.

“T’Challa, please,” Erik whined.

“You must be patient, my love. If not, then I may have to stop,” T’Challa warned.

He could guess that it was an empty threat, but it was too risky to take that chance. Erik had taken a while to gather up his courage. He wasn’t going to back out now. Instead, he gritted his teeth as he dug his fingers into the bed. T’Challa took it as a sign that he was free to continue at his own pace.

Slowly, much slower than before, T’Challa kissed his way down Erik’s body. At his hip bones, he ran his lips softly against the dip of his hip. He took hold of Erik’s right wrist and gave it a kiss. T’Challa looked at Erik, making sure that he was still calm before they continued.

“I would like to tie your hands behind your back, love,” T’Challa said. “How do you feel about that?”

Erik froze at the thought and T’Challa couldn’t blame him. It seemed that after his revival, he still couldn’t tolerate being tied up. They were working on it, but he always needed to take extra steps to make sure Erik was comfortable. T’Challa didn’t mind, though—he would do what he needed to do to make sure that his cousin was safe.

“For how long?” Erik asked. It had taken him some time to gather his courage just for that.

“Not long.” T’Challa got onto his hands and knees, leaning in closer to whisper into Erik’s ear. “The safe words are still in place. If it’s too much, let me know. I will stop without question.”

Erik knew that he would, but it still made him a little nervous. It all boiled down to trust and he trusted T’Challa. “Alright… Okay.”

He let T’Challa rise him into a sitting position. His hands were gently brought behind his back. T’Challa was nothing but soft as he wrapped the leather cuffs around Erik’s wrists. He checked the tightness, making sure that they weren’t too tight. It would do neither of them any good if it cut off Erik’s circulation. T’Challa ran his hands up Erik’s muscles, squeezing his shoulders when he got to them. Gently, he brought him back down to the bed, adjusting the pillows so that he was more comfortable.

“How does that feel?” T’Challa asked.

“Green. It’s okay for now,” Erik answered.

“You just let me know when it isn’t,” T’Challa said.

T’Challa waited for Erik to nod before continuing his ministrations. He lowered his head and continued to kiss along his hips. With each kiss, more and more goosebumps broke out across Erik’s skin. He made sure to show them attention as much as he was caring for the scars.

“You look so beautiful, cousin. What have I ever done to deserve someone like you?” T’Challa questioned.

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

T’Challa laughed. “No, not yet. Not until after I’m done with you.”

He finally reached Erik’s cock and kissed along it. Erik was hard already, twitching beneath T’Challa’s touch. T’Challa always enjoyed how easy it was to rile his lover up. It was always easy for Erik to get hard so that he could be pleased by his king. T’Challa wrapped his lips around his tip, sucking on it hard while his hand came up to tease his balls.

“Fuck, T’Challa…” Erik moaned.

T’Challa smiled around the flesh in his mouth. Slowly, he took Erik in another inch. Whatever he didn’t put in his mouth, he made sure to stroke with his hand. He went like this for another few moments until he had Erik’s dick completely in his mouth. T’Challa hummed around Erik’s dick, enjoying the feeling of his cock on his tongue.

Erik moaned beneath him, his legs shaking. T’Challa was always good at sucking his cock and getting him to cum with little stimulation. “How are you so good at this…?” Erik moaned.

He pulled off with a wet slurp. “I had someone I liked, and I wanted to get good at it.” T’Challa smiled. “I’m glad my practice paid off.”

“It did—it really did,” Erik replied.

T’Challa leaned his cheek against his hand as he stroked Erik’s dick. He enjoyed how Erik would squirm and moan for him as he stroked his cock. He could watch him for hours without care.

“Beautiful—simply beautiful,” T’Challa said.

Erik turned his face away, trying to bury it into the pillow beneath him. “Don’t say things like that… Especially if they aren’t true.”

“But they are true,” T’Challa said. He slowed his hand down, teasing Erik even more. “Your scars make you beautiful. It shows how much you have been through and that you persevered. I admire that of you.”

“I killed people…” Erik reminded.

T’Challa stopped moving his hand. If it wasn’t part of their game, he would have taken the blindfold off Erik. “You have, but you are becoming better. It was in the past, my love. You are doing better and you’re a better person now.”

Erik dug his nails into his hands. “You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

There was no reason fighting T’Challa on this. He would go ahead and talk until his face was blue to make Erik understand that he was a good person. It would be like convincing a rhino it was too big to be a lap pet.

T’Challa stepped off the bed to move to Erik’s dresser. He rummaged through the drawer until he found the bottle of lube hidden there. He tossed it in the air and caught it as he made his way back to the bed. He climbed onto it and pulled Erik closer to him. T’Challa loved the way Erik fit on his lap. What he loved most was playing with his rear end.

Erik whimpered as T’Challa toyed with his ass, massaging it with his hands. His cock leaked on his abs, running down the dips. T’Challa bit his lip as he watched it move down Erik’s body. He leaned forward, running his tongue along its path. It was a delicious and unique taste. It was perfect for Erik.

“T-T’Challa…” Erik whined.

“What’s the matter, my beautiful love? Do you want me to fuck your thighs?” T’Challa ran his hand up and down Erik’s legs. “These beautiful and powerful thighs?”

Erik whined again, shuddering beneath him. _“Please_ do…”

“I would love to.” T’Challa moved away from Erik to undress. He pulled his shirt off and lowered his pants. His cock sprung out, slapping against the back of Erik’s thigh. “But first, you need to do something for me, my love.”

“Ugh,” Erik whined. “What more could you want from me, love?”

“I want you to say something good about yourself,” T’Challa answered.

If he could, Erik’s eyes would bulge out as he stared at T’Challa. What he was asking him was something that he still struggled with. He tried looking himself in the mirror and speaking positive words nearly every week. It always failed. There was always something that would chip away at his confidence.

“I… I can’t do that,” Erik muttered.

T’Challa leaned forward to cup his cheek. “You can, my love. You just need to say one good thing about yourself—just one.”

Erik dug his nails into his palms. “J-just one…?”

“Just one. That’s all I want to hear from you.”

He took in a deep breath. His heart was hammering in his chest as his mind raced to come up with one good compliment that would please T’Challa. “I’m…” Erik licked his lips. “I’m beautiful…”

“Say it louder,” T’Challa ordered.

“I’m beautiful!” Erik shouted.

T’Challa smiled down at him. “Good, my love.”

He popped open the lid of the lube and poured some into his hand. Stroking his cock, T’Challa’s eyes roamed up and down Erik’s body. He was always beautiful to him. With the remaining lube, he smeared it on Erik’s thighs and balls. He held Erik’s legs together with one arm, using his free hand to guide his dick to the crease.

The first push between Erik’s legs was wonderful. T’Challa had to close his eyes and bite his lip to savor the feeling.

“Damn… Erik, your thighs are so perfect…” T’Challa whispered.

Erik squeezed his thighs tighter at the praise. He could feel T’Challa’s dick against his balls, rubbing against the underside of his dick. “T’Challa, please…”

T’Challa shushed him. “Don’t worry, my love. I am going to take things nice and slow for you.” He started a gentle pace, pulling his cock out until the tip was trapped between Erik’s thighs and then pushing back in. “This is going to be all about you.”

Erik only need to lay there and take it—let T’Challa fuck his thighs slowly as if he was fragile. He loved the way his cock rubbed against his own. Like this, there wasn’t a need to go fast or rush like before. They were alone, they were together, they had all day to spend to themselves and not have to worry about their other duties. While T’Challa fucked against him, he never stopped praising Erik:

_“You’re beautiful.”_

_“You’re amazing.”_

_“I love you.”_

It was so much love and dedication. Erik had never felt like this before. The flings he had in the past were nothing but physical. What T’Challa had started to give to him was so much more than that. At first, Erik thought that he was a fool to love someone like him. But months of courtship had softened him, and he understood that what T’Challa felt towards him was true and genuine.

He wanted to touch him. Erik wanted to hold T’Challa close while he came.

“T’Challa…” Erik whimpered. He shifted in his spot, trying to get T’Challa’s attention. “Please let me hold you. O-or at least hold me, please.”

“My sweet love, is that what you want?” T’Challa shifted Erik’s legs until they were on one side, his cock still between his thighs. He leaned closer until he could scoop Erik into his arms, layering them together. “Is this better?”

Much. Erik loved the feeling of T’Challa on top of him. They were the same size, but their weight was massively different, even by only a fraction. And Erik loved having him on top, pressing their weights together.

“Thank you,” Erik whispered.

“Anything for you, my love.”

T’Challa continued to fuck his thighs slowly. The head of his dick would be teased against Erik’s balls and run gently against his own cock. He would kiss along Erik’s neck, leaving marks there that he would need to hide from Okoye and others. But T’Challa knew that he wouldn’t hide them. He loved that Erik would wear them proudly even if the whole kingdom had questions.

Neither of them cared.

 

They enjoyed showing the kingdom how much they loved each other, even if none knew the true extent of their love.

Erik gasped as he felt the familiar coil tightening in his stomach. With the slow tease of his cock and his neck being kissed, it was inevitable that he would cum so quickly. He turned his head so that he could kiss his king. T’Challa took control of the kiss, dominating him and claiming Erik’s mouth. He cupped Erik’s cheek to hold him close while his hips moved faster.

A strangled moan left Erik as he finally came. His cock twitched as he splattered cum on his stomach and his bed. He was shaking as T’Challa continued to thrust between his thighs. He drew out his orgasm until he thought Erik had gone through enough.

T’Challa slowly pulled away, smiling. He was silent as he rolled Erik over to undo the cuffs. Before Erik could rub his wrists, T’Challa took care of it himself. He held onto his hands, kissing along his wrists and rubbing them. It always amazed Erik with how much T’Challa put into taking care of him.

“You don’t have to do this,” Erik reminded.

“I know, but I want to,” T’Challa replied. He continued to care for Erik, bringing the life back to his wrists. “How does that feel?”

“A lot better. Can we take the blindfold off?”

T’Challa did so. “Welcome back, beautiful. I hope that was enjoyable for you.”

“It always is,” Erik answered. He sat up and wrapped his arms around T’Challa’s shoulders and neck. “Thank you for that. I never really thought of how much I needed to be taken cared of…”

“That’s why I’m here.” T’Challa pulled back enough to press his forehead against Erik’s. “You work so hard that you never learn to take a break for yourself. If this is all I am good for you, then I will take my role with pride.”

“You’re much more than that. Don’t think otherwise,” Erik warned. He kissed T’Challa, melting at how nice it felt to be with him. He lowered his hand to touch T’Challa’s dick. It was still hard and leaking from the tip. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

“That can wait. I wanted to focus on you rather than myself.”

Erik didn’t fight it. “Can we take a bath together then?”

T’Challa laughed. “You sound like that wasn’t the plan to begin with.” He got off the bed and offered Erik his hand. “Please, my love, allow me to escort you to the bathroom where I can praise you even more.”

He rolled his eyes, but Erik still smiled. “It would be wrong of me to refuse a direct order from my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'm a sucker for incest ships and I loved writing for this couple. I have another one in the works that will hopefully be posted in the next two weeks! Keep an eye out for it. ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Perversionsao3) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
